Volturi Princess
by chelbik
Summary: Have you ever felt like a freak? Almost everyone can say they felt like that at some point in there lives. Well i have felt like that my entire life. Know i am given a choice die or become a creature of the night. This is my choice. And this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

** I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter 1**

The Volturi Princess

"Now boarding flight 427 to Volterra, Italy." Said the intercom at the airport.

"I guess I have to go mom." I said while hugging her

My name is Nikki Addams. And my parents are letting me go to Italy. But it's not because they want to it's because they are embarrassed of me and what I can do. I am a telepath, which means I can move things with my mind. I have been doing it since I was little. I am 16 years old. I am about 5'5 with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Bye Hunny, I love you. Have a good time." She said with sadness and a little bit of relief that I know I wasn't supposed to see.

"Love you too mom! Tell dad I love him too!" I said while walking on board.

The plane ride was long but it was worth it Volterra is beautiful. I did a lot of shopping and sightseeing. Then I heard a girl call.

"Come see the castle of Voltaire. Half Price today only." Said a very pretty woman in the town square.

After she said that I and a few others decided to go. Then we started to walk and I got a good look at the tour guide girl. She had long brown hair and that was pinned up in a bun. She was unrealistically beautiful. But even with all of her beauty something scared I about her; like something was telling me that she was more dangerous than she looked. She had innocent blue eyes but underneath the blue I could see red. Blood red.

"Here we are Castle Voltaire. Enjoy." She said with a sadistic smile. I guess that should have been my first clue to get the heck out but do I nope. Why? I'm a freaking idiot, that's why.

When the doors opened I could see lots of people. Three men sat thrones in the middle of the room. And off to the side I saw about four people all dressed in black capes. A girl and three boys.

Then one of the men stood up, the one in the middle. He was very pale…like all of the people in the room. His voice was one of authority. He looked at us and said, "Welcome to Voltaire castle, Enjoy!" But as he said the last part he was not looking at us but at the people off to the side and that is when the screams began.

Yep I'm an idiot. An idiot who is about to die.


	2. Chapter 2

** I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter 2**

The people came running at us with blood red eyes. They didn't come after me because I was near the middle and was trying to work my way back to the doors. When I go to the back, I turned around and saw what they what they were doing and what they were!

THEY WERE VAMPIRES! When I that I was probably going to be lunch I tried to find somewhere to hide and I found a dark corner. It was several horrible minutes before they finish everyone. What did those people ever do to deserve this? They could have been mothers and fathers. They had friends and family! Then I realized that I was next.

One of them started sniffing the air, and then he whispered to the two beside him. One was a girl; she had dark brown hair almost black. She was about 5'2. She looked around my age. The boy beside her looked to be her brother. He had cropped dark brown hair and was about 6'3. He looked the same age as his sister and was really cute. The other guy looked to be somewhere around 18-20. His hair was lighter than the other two and just a little bit taller than the other guy. They all had pale white skin that seemed to sparkle and blood red eyes.

"Where are you?" The older guy said "We know your there."

For some odd reason I stepped out of my hiding spot. I guess I wanted to show them I wasn't scared. I really don't know freaking came over me. But I did.

"Ahhh. We have one left." Said the blonde man on the right side of the one who sat in the middle.

"Who gets her then" said the girl as she tossed as side her latest victim.

"You will have to share." Said the monotone voice of the last man on the thrones.

"UHH! HELLLLOOOO! I AM STILL HERE MORONS! AND NO ONE 'GETS ME'." I said with pure anger in my voice.

They looked at me with surprise evident in there crimson eyes.

"If you want me then come get me LOSERS!" I said taunting them a little bit. Oh yes good job Nikki. Piss off the vampires who want to kill you.

The girl and older guy looked angered. The younger guy just looked amused. Then the two angry came running at me at lightning speed. I repelled them with a flick of my hand.

"I'M A TELEPATH YOU FREAKING MORONS! Bet you didn't see that one coming did ya?" I said with a smirk on my face.

The all looked astonished. They were about to try again when the man on the middle throne said "STOP, she may be of great use to us. If she has powers like that while she is a human then just imagine what she will be like as one of us."

Then he looked to me and said "Do you know what we are?"

I nodded my head and said "Yes sir."

"Then you have two choices become one of us and serve for the most powerful coven in the world or die. It is you decision, but you must choose now."

"I choose . . ."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

"_I choose…"_

I stopped. How could I do this? Become like them? After what the just did to those poor people.

"Wait. First what are your names if you don't mind me asking?" I said with little fear left in my voice

"My name said the one in the middle is Aro. This is Caius and Marcus my brothers." Aro said pointing to the two men sitting beside him."And that is Jane, Felix" pointing to the girl and older guy I just sent flying onto the other side of the room who happen to be glaring at me" And last but not least Alec" Pointing to the boy who still looked amused at the fact that I just kick his sister and possible friend's butts.

"Hey." Acting like I didn't care and turning back to face Aro. "If I say yes can I have a couple of days before you change me to come up with a reason I why can't ever come home and explain it to my parents?"

"Of course." He said with care in his eyes

"Then my answer is yes."

"Good. Alec can you please show Ms. ….." He stopped and turned to me." I am sorry it seems as if you know my name but I do not know yours."

"Oh. Sorry my name is Nicolette Addams. But everyone calls me Nikki." I said smiling

"What a beautiful name. Now Alec can you please show Ms. Nikki to her room. Please see to it that she is in the same wing as you and your sister please. Oh and you will also be her body guard until she is changed as well."

"Of course, Master." Said Alec walking toward me and guiding me out of the room.

"You two may go as well as long as you behave your selves." Aro said to Felix and Jane as if they were children.

"Yes master." They said waling to catch up with us.

When we got out of the throne room Alec stopped and turned to see his sister.

"You two wanted to say something?" He asked with an amused expression.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"No problem." I told them. "So if I may ask how old are you?"

"Do you really want to know?" said Jane with a smile.

"Ya your right. Never mind." I said laughing and soon she was too.

"I have a feeling we are going to be friends." She said when we stopped

"Yep. I think I can agree with you there." Smiling at her

Then I turned to the other two.

"So…"

**Author's Note: Ok so I'm re-writing some of the chapters then I will get back to writing the story! **** Please review or PM me if you would like to the story to go a certain way because I am kind of stuck and need some help. **

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry it took me so long to add this chapter! I just got a new computer and have been trying to get all my chapters and other stuff on this computer. So here is chapter 4! I don't own twilight.**

_Last time on Volturi Princess:_

"_I have a feeling we are going to be friends." Jane said when we stopped_

"_Yep. I think I can agree with you there."I said smiling at her _

_Then I turned to the other two. _

"_So…"_

"So….Your her brother right?" I said to Alec

"Yeah, Jane and I are twins. This is Felix her boyfriend." He said while laughing at Felix's sour expression.

"Don't mind him; he is just used to being the strongest out of all of us. Not to mention you didn't even break a sweat when you sent us flying. So he is just a little moody. Aren't you?" Said Jane while joining her brother laughing at her boyfriend.

"Sorry about that. I just don't like people acting like I am weak but I don't think I should have used my powers like that. I don't like to use them at all actually; they cause me too much trouble as it is." I said my laughter gone and the smile that once was on my face was soon replaced by a frown.

"Nikki, Nikki what's wrong?" Alec said in a worried voice.

"Nothing, I just…." Turning my head so he could see the tears welling up in my eyes, but it was too late he saw them they all did.

"Did we say something?" Asked Jane

"I am not that mad." Said Felix

"No it's not what you did, ANY of you. My parents didn't like my powers, they HATED them. Sometimes I think they hated me because of them. Because of something I couldn't control! Everyone in my hometown knew that I was different and stayed away. The one person I could count on was my brother and he left the first chance he got when he graduated. Probably to get away from me and these stupid powers, to have a normal life and not have to worry about protecting someone that was so weird and… and" That is when it happened I broke down after pouring out my heart to three strangers.

All of a sudden I felt two cold arms wrap around me as my knees gave out and I fell to the floor. I looked up to see who it was and got lost in two red eyes that reminded me of roses. When I looked to see their owner it was….

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I don't own twilight**

When I looked up to see who had caught me I looked into the crimson eyes of Alec.

"Oh! I am so sorry, I am not usually like this." I said trying not to let him see my face turn into a tomato.

"Why are you crying?" He said with worry evident in his eyes. Then they flashed with something else. What was that? Anger? Why on earth would he be angry? Then his eyes turned black.

"Alec, let her go and see if there is any more for you to eat. I can take her to her room. It is right across the hall from mine, so you can come see her after you are done. Alec!" Jane tried to reason with him to get me out of his tight grip, but he would not listen.

"Alec, please let me go, you are hurting me." I told him a quiet whisper. He suddenly loosened his grip on me, but didn't let go, and his eyes turned back to their original ruby color.

"No, you two go to Jane's room and I will take Nikki to her room. I need to talk to her, and once I am done I will bring her to your room Jane." Alec told them while helping me stand. They both just nodded their heads and Felix stepped forward toward Alec.

"Are you sure? What if something happens?" Felix said with a knowing look.

"Yes, I am sure and I would never let anything happen!" Alec snapped. With that Felix and Jane started down one of the numerous hallways.

"What did he mean something could happen?" I asked him after they left.

He sighed. "You know that we are vampires. And well…sometimes we lose control and people get hurt."

All I could say was "Oh."

After that he led me down the hall. The castle reminded me of a maze. Everything looked the same. When we came to a stop he saw that I looked very confused.

"It is not as confusing as it looks I promise." He smiled "Besides can't telepaths read people's minds or something? So shouldn't you know where we are by reading my mind?" He said jokingly.

I just rolled my eyes.

"No, telepaths simply have more control over their mind than others. Most of us are only born with the power to move objects. You can be taught to do other things such as read people's minds or other….stuff. Some people are born with these abilities but they usually come from a long and powerful line of telepaths. The gift can be passed down from generation to generation. So there are whole families of telepaths. Like mine" Then I realized what I had said. I covered my mouth.

"What? Your whole family is telepathic?"

"No, well yes but I have only met one, my grandfather. But he died about two years ago. He was the only one that could relate to me. Our family used to be very powerful, but that was our down fall as well. People were scared of us because we were so powerful. They thought we were witches and the devil's spawns. So they did what they thought was the only way to protect themselves. They hunted us like animals. Ever heard of the Salem witch trials? That was basically the persecution of telepaths."

"So your family was in Salem during that time?" He asked me.

"Yes, my family got out just in time. They moved to Florida and have been there ever since. My grandpa is the only one that never looked at me as though I was some contagious disease or freak. He trained me and brought me to live with him. But when he died I had to go live with my parents. My grandma tried to fight for me to stay with her, but somehow my dad got the court to send her to a nursing home saying she was too old to be living on her own and couldn't care for herself let alone a child. I think he was just jealous of the fact that I was the one with powers and not him. He was the only child out of four children to not be a telepath and so he and his father weren't as close as his father and siblings were. My Aunt and Uncles tried to get me to come live with them but I couldn't do that. They had families of their own and I would just be a burden to them." I said and looked down. Tears welling up in my eyes again. Alec put his hand under my chin and pulled it up to look him in the eyes.

"No one should ever be treated like that. Family should care for one another no matter what happens." He said with glazed eyes like he was remembering something.

"Alec?" I said quietly. He seemed to snap out of whatever he was remembering.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I said smiling at him. He smiled back and I blushed. "Um….maybe we should keep going." I said while yawning and I suddenly remembered that I was tired.

"Sure come on let's get the wittle human to bed." He said taunting me.

"Oh yeah? Well don't forget that this 'wittle human' can kick you vampire butt!" I said to him and stuck my tongue out.

"Real mature Nikki!" He said "Here we are. Your room." He told me pointing to the door in front of us.

It was dark brown with beautiful gold cursive on it spelling out Nicolette in the center. When I open the door I walked in to the most beautiful room I had ever seen. (A.N. I have a link to the room on my bio. Not good at describing furniture.)

"I take it you like your room?" Alex asked when we saw my expression.

"I love it." I yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 6. Hope you like it! Please review! **

Chapter 6:

After Alec left I decided to take a nap because of the jet lag. I was asleep for what felt like a couple of minutes when I felt someone staring at me. I slowly opened my eyes to see ruby eyes an inch from my face.

"What the….." I yelled and pushed them back with my mind. And I heard them hit the wall and someone laugh.

"That's why I made you wake her up.!" I looked over to see Felix doubled over in laughter. I looked over to see who I threw into the wall. It was a guy about the about two inches taller than Alec and lighter hair. **(A.N. Keep checking my bio for his picture. And the three kings, Alec, and Jane are the same people from the movies by the way. But Felix and Demetri are different people.)**

"Uh, sorry. But a little advice next time. Don't scare a telepath or piss them off. You will regret it trust me!" I said laughing. "Who are you by the way?" I asked the mystery guy

He stood up and brushed himself off then extended his hand. "I'm Demetri."

"Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand "I'm Nikki."

"Oh trust me I know! All of the guard has heard of you. Not many vampires try to take on Jane and Felix, let alone a human. I thought it was a joke but now I see Aro said you were powerful." He told me and I smiled.

"Uh….thanks."I said sitting back down on my bed.

"The one thing that they didn't tell me was how pretty you were." He told me eyeing me up and down.

"Not interested…." I told him laughing then looked back at him "At all." I said while smirking. He laughed then kissed my hand. Apparently this guy didn't know the meaning of 'Not Interested'. I tried to pull my hand away, but he wouldn't let me. I felt him open his mouth and put his teeth on my hand.

"You smell…delicious." He said against the skin of my hand while inhaling the scent. I knew then what he planned on doing. I struggled to get my hand free. I heard a growl coming from the direction of the door. Then all of a sudden I am pushed behind a snarling Alec.

"Don't Touch Her!" Alec growled out at Demetri. Felix stepped in between them.

"Alec calm down! He didn't mean too. We were on our way to hunt when he heard her heart beat and asked me why she was here. He just wanted to meet her, but his hunger got the better of him. Isn't that right Demetri?" Felix explained trying to defuse the situation. Demetri who was trying to calm down and get his hunger under control nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think this would happen. I mean I have never had this happen after my newborn period. She just smells so good!" He told Alec. I looked at Alec who was still crouched protectively in front of me. His eyes were as black as night and he had the angriest look on his face.

"Alec….please calm down; he didn't mean it. It was my fault I should have warned Aro. My blood smells sweeter than other humans. It has to do with my family. My grandfather explained it to me once. Something about how we attract was is bad for us." I told him trying to calm Alec down. By this time I was in front of him and I put my hands on his face making him look at me. I watched as his eyes turned from pitch black to blood red. The closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just….." He said trying to look for the right words to explain his actions.

"Can you guys give us a minute, please?" I asked Felix and Demetri. They both agreed and in a second they were gone. When I looked at Alec he was sitting on my bed. I crossed my arms.

"Ok. Your turn explain now." I told him sitting next to him Indian Style.

**Author's Note: Ok did you guys like it? Review and tell me. Also tell me if you want me to bring the Cullens in to this. They won't be a big part. But there will be Edward bashing if they do come. So tell me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Mrs. Stephenie Myers does. If I did then I would have made Bella choose Jacob! **

**Author's Note: Here it is chapter 7. I hope you enjoy. **

**I want to give a special Thank You to these people for reviewing:**

**TalonNight**

** 123**

**Crushedbutterfly101**

**Awesomeami316**

**TykiPyon**

**Werewolflover98 **

**Please review and tell me how you like it.**

**Chapter 7**

I stood there in front of him waiting for an answer but he just sighed and said nothing. I start glaring at him.

"Well…are you going to explain what happened with you back there? Thank you for saving me but that was more then you just trying to save me. You had that look in your eye that you wanted to kill him for just touching me." I said trying to get him to look me in the eye with those ruby eyes. He sighed.

"That's because I did. I did want to rip him apart for touching you because you're….." He stopped as if he had said too much.

"Because I'm what? Alec! What are you talking about?" I asked him trying to get some answers. But he just sighed and got off my bed and walk to the door.

"Ask Marcus ok? He will answer your questions." Then he was gone and I was alone again.

In Marcus's office:

"Um…. Marcus?" I knock on the door shyly

"Please come in Nikki." He told me and I walked in and sat in front of his desk. "What can I do for you today?" He asked

"Um…Alec told me you needed to see me?" I said in an unsure voice.

"Ah… yes. Do you know what my power is? I can see bonds. For example our bond is that of an Uncle and Niece. You also have that bond with Caius. The bond between you and Aro is that of a father and daughter. Jane is your sister. Heidi is your sister as well. She is the woman who brought you on the tour the first day. Felix and Demetri are your brothers." As he was telling me this it finally hit me. I had what I always wanted, a family who cared about me. When he finished I realized that I Uncle Marcus had skipped the one person I really wanted to know my bond to, Alec.

"What about Alec?" I asked. He just smiled.

"Nikki….you have to understand something before I tell you about your bond to Alec ok?" He asked me. I nodded. "Vampires each have a one mate, and only one. Their soul mate." I nodded.

"So Alec has found his mate?" I asked him worry evident in my voice. Uncle Marcus laughed. "Why are you laughing?" I said getting angry.

"My dear, you are worried for nothing." He told me.

"Nothing? Worried over nothing. He already found his soul mate and I'm not supposed to be worried." I ranted to him but he stopped me.

"Yes, because his bond to you is that you're his soul mate." He said laughing.

"Oh." I blushed but then it hit me. "Did you already tell him this?"

"Yes." Uncle Marcus told me.

"Is that why he was upset?" I asked.

"Yes…but it's because he thinks that you don't want to be with him. He thinks that you are too good for him." Uncle Marcus said.

"I need to find him. Bye Uncle Marcus." I said as I was leaving. I could hear him laughing as I left to find Alec.

**Author's Note: Tell me what you think. Please review! **

** Chelbik**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Stephenie Myers does.**

**Chapter 8**

As I ran out of Uncle Marcus' office, I hit what felt like a brick wall. When I looked to see who it was, I looked into the eyes of Alec's twin. If anyone knew where Alec was she did.

"Jane where is your stupid idiotic brother?" I said as she helped me up.

"Stupid and Idiotic? What did he do?" She said with an amused expression.

"I assume Marcus or someone has told you of my connections to everyone?"

"Marcus told me that we are going to be sisters yes why?"

"Did he tell you how anyone else is connected to me?"

"No. Why?" She questioned.

"Well Alec is my soul mate…" She cut me off by pulling me in to a tight bear hug of death, by which all of my breathing stopped, but I managed to squeeze out "Jane…can't….breath…" and she let me go with an apologetic look.

"Sorry. Forgot you are still human. Anyway if you are soul mates then what's wrong?" She asked.

"HE'S AN IDIOT THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG! He thinks that he doesn't deserve me. That I am too good for him. What he's a sinner and I'm a saint? No matter what he has done I don't care. It's not like I am an angel he has no idea what I am capable of or what I have done." I ranted to her.

She looked surprised at my outburst; when she recovered she said with a small smile, "He always has been an idiot. Especially sense he can't see that you are perfect for him. You will keep him guessing and that is exactly what he needs." I let out a small sigh. "He's probably in the library; that's where he goes when he is stressed or needs to think."

"Thanks Jane." I smiled at her. And started down a hallway but remembered that I had no idea where I was going. "Um…Jane…Where's the library?"

~Time Skip to the library~

When we got to the library Jane wished me luck and left me outside the door. I knew he must have heard us outside because when I walked in he was sitting on one of the couches with his head in his hands. So I sat in the chair across from him and waited. When he finally realized that I wasn't going to talk he looked up with an annoyed expression.

"I take it you talked to Marcus." He asked. I didn't say anything just nodded. "He told you about his power and how you relate to everyone here?" I kept silent. Once again just nodding. "I take it Jane liked to fact that you two are sisters." He joked trying to get me to smile. I just sat there and glared. He sighed. "Not talking to me, huh?"

"You are and idiot. Did you know that?" I said to him still glaring.

Alec sighed. "Yeah, Jane told me that already. But you have to at least hear what I have to say." He told me. And that was all it took.

"HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY?" He winced as I screeched at him. "Why so you can tell me that I am too good for you? That you are a bad guy? That you could hurt me? Well if you haven't noticed, Mister, I can take care of myself. Ugh! I can make my own decisions. And if I decide that I want to have nothing to do with you then that is my decision—"

"So you don't want anything to do with me?" He said interrupting me.

"What? NO! I'm just saying that it's my decision if I want to be around you or not. I mean we are soul mates, but we don't even know each other—," And once again I was cut off.

"That is what I am trying to tell you. You don't know anything about me, or what I have done. I am not a good person I'm a killer. A cold-blooded killer." He said

"Ugh! Quit cutting me off. I do not care what you have done in the past. And I don't care that you are a killer. Heck, in a couple of days I will be too. It's in your nature. You know your _vampire _nature. God, you're an idiot. Did you know that? I was saying before you cut me off that we don't know each other. And that before either of us makes any major decisions; we should try to get to know one another." After I was done I looked up at him. It's safe to say he was somewhere between impressed and shocked. He opened his mouth to speak but his time I cut him off. "Nothing negative better come out of your mouth or so help he I will through you out that window!" He laughed and stuck out his hand.

"I don't think we have been formally introduced. I am Alec Volturi. May I ask what your name is, _bella ragazza_?" My grandmother made me take Italian when I was little and I remembered enough to know what he said. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Volturi. _Il mio nome è Nicolette Addams."_ He gave me a surprised look but didn't say anything; just brought my hand to his lips and gave it a small kiss and stared at as I blushed. He was about to say something when someone cleared their throat. I was look and to see who it was but Alec started to growl and pulled me behind him. I was curious, so I peeked around his shoulder, which I am pretty sure made me look like a scared little kid. But anyway when I did I saw Demetri leaning on the door smirking like a moron and he wasn't alone. Jane and Felix were there along with the beautiful woman who led me here whose name I could not remember and a tanned brunette man that I had never met. I slowly stepped out from behind Alec, crossed my arms, and gave a fake smile.

"Do you need something? Or did you just want to interrupt?" I asked glaring at Demetri, but it was Jane who spoke up.

"Sorry Nikki but Aro needed to see you." She told me with an apologetic look. I felt Alec relax beside me but when I looked at him he still had an annoyed look on his face. "And Heidi and Santiago wanted to meet you." Heidi! That was her name! And the man's was Santiago; I had to say it suited him. Just then they both stepped forward but Heidi spoke first.

"Hello I believe we have met before. I am Heidi and this is my mate Santiago." She said with a smile but Santiago just gave me a curt nod and put his arm around Heidi.

"Yes we have, when you brought me here to be the main course." I told her jokingly.

"Sorry by the way. I was just doing my job." She said with an ashamed look on her face. Suddenly I felt bad. I put my hand on her shoulder and said,

"It's okay I understand. You do what you must to survive. Vampires drink blood for the same reason that humans eat food. To survive. Plain and simple. And whoever says otherwise is a complete idiot." She smiled and looked relieved while Santiago surprised me by laughing.

"One thing is for sure mi amigo, she is meant for you." He said to Alec while shaking his head. Alec gave him a smile and pulled me a little closer to him. The Santiago turned to me and said, "You will keep him on his toes. He needs that sometimes and with a chica luchadora like you." And gave me a soft smile. I didn't know what it meant but I was assuming it was a complement so I went with it and smiled back at him.

"So Jane…" I said turning to my new 'sister', "You said Aro needed to see me?" She nodded. "Well then let's not keep my 'father' waiting any longer." And we started down one of the numerous hallways that I had yet to learn; which I had assumed led to the throne room.

~Time Skip to the throne room~

When we got to the throne room Father, Uncle Marcus, and Uncle Caius were sitting on their thrones just like when I first arrived; but something was different. Instead of my Uncles glaring at me and my Father offering me up as a meal they were smiling at me. The mood of the room wasn't nervous and dangerous; it was warm and friendly. I felt…for the first time in my life…at home. And I loved it, I couldn't stop smiling. Then I realized everyone was staring at me and all I was doing was smiling like an idiot. Aro must have asked me something.

"I'm sorry I was lost in my thoughts, Father. What did you say?"

He smiled fondly at me and said, "That's alright my dear. It happens to the best of us. I just asked if you had decided what you were going to tell your _human _family when they ask why you are not coming back." I noticed he said the word human with nothing but disgust in his voice. I have to say I agree my _family_ that I was worried about telling were nothing more that people who could care less if I lived or died. They put their 16 year-old daughter on a plane alone to a country they have never been to with $500 in her pocket. Actually it was my mother giving me that kindness so I could get away from the bastard I once called my father. I guess this is the one time she did anything remotely _'motherly'_ to me in 16 years. In that moment I decided, screw it, screw them. They don't care why should I? They can die not knowing what happened to their one and only daughter, and I hope it naws at them until the day they die. I had found my true family. These people had treated me better in 2 days then my own flesh and blood had my whole life. So I looked up at my Father and said with confidence, "Father, I have change my mind. I don't care if they don't know what happened to me. I just want them out of my life so I can start my new one as soon as possible. So could I be changed earlier than we originally agreed?" I asked him almost pleading.

He looked shocked but recovered quickly, "Of course my dear. When would you like to be changed?"

"Um….maybe…tonight if that is possible."

"Whatever you wish, mia figlia." He told me lovingly. "Do you have anyone in mind you want to change you?" He asked with a knowing smile.

I blushed, "Yes..." I looked to my Father for permission and he nodded. Then I turned to Alec who was standing next to his sister behind my Father and Uncles thrones. "Alec…would you?" He smiled and walked to me.

"It would be my pleasure, ." He then turned to my Father and Uncles. "Thank you Masters for this privilege."

"You are welcome Alec. My sweet Nicolette, you will be changed at midnight tonight so spend your last day as a human however you wish." Said my Father then we were all dismissed.

_**Author's Note:**_

**I hope you enjoy chapter 8. I also put Santiago and Heidi's pictures on my bio. I made this chapter longer so I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and please review. I am started chapter 9 and it will hopefully be up in a couple of days but it will be up within a week. Please remember to review! Here are the translations for this chapter. **

** Chelbik :)**

**_bella ragazza: Language-Italian_**

**_ Translation-Beautiful girl _**

**__Il mio nome è Nicolette Addams: Language- Italian__**

**__ Transation- My name is Nicolette Addams__**

**__chica luchadora: Language- Spanish__**

**__ Translation- Feisty girl__**

**__mia figlia: Language- Italian__**

**__ Translation- My daughter__**

**__mi amore: Language- Italian__**

**__ Translation- My love__**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own twilight but if I did I would have had Aro kill Edweirdo. Yeah I hate him. Anyway enjoy.**

** Chapter 9**

My last day as a human; never thought I would say that. What am I supposed to do? I can't just sit and wait; I'd probably get on everyone's nerves because when I am bored I make sure _everyone_ knows. Maybe I could go shopping or something. Or go see the sights of Voltaire one last time with my human eyes…

"So Nikki…," Jane said to me when we got out of the throne room. "What do you want to do? The day is completely up to you."

I'm sure my face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? I can do anything? What about shopping?" Jane and Heidi squealed while all of the boys just groaned. I turned to the girls and said with a wink, "Well, I guess the boys don't have to come with us. After all they would be so bored with us trying on all of those stupid dresses, bikinis, shoes—," Felix's eyes got wide when I said bikini and he cut me off.

"Who said we wouldn't after all you are our girlfriends." He said in a shaky voice. "Isn't that right boys?" The other two just nodded with wide eyes. The girls and I just laughed. Yep, that trick worked every time.

"So…," I said turning my attention back to Heidi and Jane. "Where are some good places to shop? After all you know your way around better than I do."

"Just meet us in town and we will show you." Heidi told me while she and Santiago started down one of the vast number of hallways I had yet to learn.

"How do you expect for me to get there?" I yelled at Jane as she and Felix walked down another.

"Alec will take you, won't you Alec?" She yelled back.

"They did this on purpose to get us alone didn't they?" I asked Alec as he led me away from the way the others went.

"Actually I asked them to. So we could spend so time together to get to know each other." He said to me as we entered a large dark room.

"Oh." Was all I could say. Then I looked around. "Alec? Where are we?" I asked him hesitantly.

"This is the Volturi garage." He said as he flipped on the light. There were at least a hundred cars; maybe more. Everything from classics to things that hadn't been released to the public yet. It was safe to say I was impressed. I mean my jaw was almost to the floor. "I'll take that as you like it."

"Which one are we taking?" I asked him looking at all of the amazing cars.

"Whichever one you want, Nikki." He whispered in my ear. I started looking around going from car to car. Maybe the Ferrari…no…how about…the Maserati…that's when I saw it. One of the only cars that had a cover on it and my curiosity got the best of me. When I pulled it off I knew that was the car I wanted to go in. American muscle, which I was always a sucker for; a beautiful 2013 black camero. 

"This one, I want to take this one." I said turning back to Alec who had a smirk on his face.

"I was hoping you would pick one of mine." He said to me while getting the keys from a giant lock box.

"What? This is yours?" He nodded and opened the door for me. "Thank you." I told him politely and got in the car. As we drove to meet the others we talked about lots of things. Not only did we have the same taste in car, but music and movies too. When we arrived we were in a heated debate over which superhero was better; batman or ironman. **(AN: My friends and I have this debate daily. LOL! ****) ** Finally after what was about 15 min of friendly bickering we burst out laughing. When we caught eyes he started leaning like he was going to kiss me; our lips were almost touching when someone started banging on the window. Alec growled out "DEMETRI!" We both got out of the car but lucky for Demetri I got to Alec first.

"Alec…" I whispered in his ear. "Calm down, please. You can't kill him in public." He seemed to calm down at my touch. "When we get back to the castle then you can kill him." He laughed and put his arm around my waist. As we walked to the others I glared at Demetri. When I looked at Jane and Heidi they were whispering frantically and glancing at Alec and me smiling. They were up to something and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what. "So where do we go first?" I asked them hesitantly.

"How about the this little boutique that Jane and I love?" Asked Heidi; I nodded.

~Time Skip to Store~

The store had a few costumers in it which were asked to leave as soon as we got there. The owner, whose name I found out was Tatiana, was good friends with both Heidi and Jane and she was growing on me.** (AN: Picture on my bio.)** The store had cream walls and furniture; there was little racks all over the stores with all kinds of different styles and colors of clothing and of course a little sitting area for the boys where a waiter was pouring blood in to champagne glasses. I leaned over to Heidi. "They know that you guys are vampires?"

"Yes, Aro allows everyone in Voltaire to know what we are. But if they tell anyone from outside the city they will be killed along with whomever they tell. Most do not care because we protect them. One of the laws the Volturi has for the Vampire World is that no vampire is allowed to hunt within the city walls." All I could do was nod as I processed this new information. Just then Jane, Heidi, and Tatiana pulled me further into the store to where more of the clothing was as the boys went to go sit down. After we had picked a couple of outfits we went to the dressing rooms which were a separate room in front of where the boys were sitting; a curtain serving as a door. When we passed the boys Alec winked at me and I blushed; I also noticed a little modeling area off to the right of the dressing room door with about five mirrors around it. All I could think was oh boy.

**(AN: Outfits on my bio. If you don't want to read about their outfits skip this paragraph. ) **The other two seemed to have no problem finding outfits left and right but I had more trouble. Sure I liked shopping but these clothes were for special occasions; not to mention one pair of shoes was probably worth more than my entire closet. Something Heidi said pulled me out of my thoughts; something about tonight.

"This would be perfect for tonight don't you think Jane?" Heidi asked the short girl who promptly and purposely stomped on her foot.

"Shut up!" Jane hissed and nodded her head in my direction. Now I know something's going on.

"Okay, you two what's up?" I asked them and they put on 'innocent' faces.

"Whatever do you mean, Nikki?" She asked. I raised my eyebrow.

"You bring me shopping in a store that is obviously not everyday wear. Then you two whisper about tonight. So I'm going to ask one more time. What's going on?" Jane sighed and looked at Heidi who shrugged her shoulders. "It was supposed to be a surprise. We wanted to make sure that your last night as a human was memorable, so we decided to take you to a club."

"Aw, you two didn't have to do that. I would have been fine with this. Besides, I can't even afford anything in this store." I told them and a frown formed on my face.

Heidi just shook her head. "Do you really Aro would let his _'new daughter'_ go shopping without any money?" She pulled something out of her purse and handed it to me. It was a platinum card and the name on it was _Nicolette Addams Volturi._ Slowly a smile suddenly came across my face and I looked at the two girls who were becoming my best friends.

"Well then let's get shopping." And we all took off in several different directions.

After several hours Heidi and Jane had found their dresses but I was having more trouble. I mean it's not their fault they were inhumanly beautiful and everything looks good on them.

Finally I sighed and said, "Give it up guys…" Both of them gave me a look that said 'we will do no such thing you idiotic friend of mine' and turned to start looking for more dresses. As I watched my new friends start to pull more and more dresses that I knew weren't me, someone tapped me on the shoulder; it was Tatiana.

"I saw you were having some trouble finding a dress…" I nodded. "I think I might have something for you. Follow me please." I hesitated. Should I go with her? For all I know she is going to kill me. She must have seen the confliction in my face. "It's alright. You have nothing to worry about. We may live along side vampires and turn the blind eye when they…_eat…_but I promise you we will not hurt you. The kings have given us many things…protection, a home, work, school for our children, but most importantly they trust us and for that we give them our support, trust and loyalty. I would never disobey them or give them any reason to distrust me, _la mia principessa." _And started to walk to the back of the store; I followed.

When I saw it I knew immediately that it was the one. "It's beautiful, Tatiana." I told her; she blushed and replied.

"Thank you, _Principessa. _I made it myself."

"It's perfect." I said to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you." And I could see she knew I wasn't talking about the dress. When the girls saw it they immediately fell in love with it as well. They told me it was perfect for me in every way.

Tatiana wrapped up our dresses as we paid for them. The boys were upset that they couldn't see what we got…we Felix was. He kept whining to Jane to let him see. And every time she would give him a flat, "NO!"

As we were driving back to the castle Alec grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips.

"Are you nervous?" He asked me.

"About tonight? No I've been clubbing before; granted I've never been with people like Jane and Felix—," I replied but he cut me off.

"No…I meant about _later_."

"Oh…" I had forgotten what today was about; my last day as a human. "I don't know how to feel." I told him honestly. He smiled sympathetically. "What does it feel like?" By this time we were back in the garage. A pained look crossed his face and he turned away from me.

"It feels like your blood is on fire but you are paralyzed and all you can do is scream; for three days. Then the coldest ice you can imagine freezes everything and your heart speeds up trying to warm you up but…it can't. So eventually it just…stops." I put my hand on his shoulder; he turned to give a fake smile. But I wasn't buying it. I sighed and hugged him. At first he froze, I almost let go, but then he hugged me back. Softly, as if he were going to break me if he squeezed too hard; which I suppose was true.

I liked it though. In that moment I knew that this is where I belonged; with a family that loved me and wanted me. And Alec who I knew would never leave me.

_**Author's Note:**_

_** Thanks for reading. Alec's car is on my Bio. Um…I hope you like it. I will have the next chapter up soon as well as my new Harry Potter story. It will be a Dramione fanfic. That means Draco Malfoy/ Hermione Granger pairing for those of you who don't know. If you don't like it give it a chance but don't hate on it please. If you are totally disgusted by the pairing then don't read. Well, I hope you like the chapter. Chapter 10 will be the Club and when Alec bites her. So stay tuned! I want to say thank you to all the 116 readers who read my story this month and everyone who has read my story in the past. And a VERY SPEACIAL THANK YOU to:**_

_**Addictedtoreading452**_

_**BYEkim**_

_**Creative WriterXAnimal**_

_**Fruitlessberry**_

_**HermioneandMarcus**_

_**Infiniteboss**_

_**Katerina S**_

_**MissSAlexanderLudwig12**_

_**Princess Spara**_

_**Princesschole72**_

_**Renesmee C. Cullen da original**_

_**Therass**_

_**Werewolflover98**_

_**Animafreak14**_

_**Daydreamer0001**_

_**Gasping4breath**_

_**Is-brea-ficsean **_

_**Lourdes19**_

_**Viper Marie Cullen**_

_**Yuriana**_

_**For favoriting my story. **_

_**Be back soon. **_

_** Chelbik **___


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long but as I said before I lost my flashdrive with chapter 10 on it and had to start from scratch. Anyway I hope you like this one and as always don't forget to review. **_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MRS. STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING EXCEPT FOR NIKKI. ENJOY! **

After we were through paying, Alec grabbed me and started pulling me towards his car but was stopped by Jane.

"No, no, no, my dear brother. She is coming with us. We have to get her ready. You go with the boys and do… whatever you guys do. We'll see you at the club. And make sure you aren't late. I would hate to see dear Nikki dancing with another." Alec glared at Jane the entire time and growled a little at the end. But in the end he sighed knowing from I guess experience with Jane that it was better to let her get her way than to fight with her. Then he turned to me.

"I will see you later, Nicolette." He then kissed my hand got into his car with Demetri and Felix and sped off into the direction of the castle. I sighed and turned to the two giggling girls behind me.

"What?" I asked as I walked to Heidi's red Maserati. They said nothing just giggled louder. I turned to look at them with my hands on my hips.

"Nothing…you two are just so cute together." Heidi said as she got into the car with Jane and I following her.

"We aren't _together _per say…"I whispered looking out the window. "We are getting to know each other before we make any big decisions."

"Good. Not that I don't like you for my brother, in fact I love the idea of you two together but . . . this is not how its supposed to happen. Mates are supposed to find each other. Marcus just made it easy for you two." Jane said turning to look at me as Heidi pulled into the garage. Jane may be one of the most feared vampires in the Volturi but she really did care about her brother. I nodded understanding that she didn't want either of us hurt. We walked down one of the numerous hallways I had yet to learn to a door with Heidi's initials on it.

The room had tan walls and brown trim. All of the furniture was black with silver accents. She had a large walk-in closet filled to the brim with what I was guessing was all designer clothing. On the far wall their was a king sized bed and a vanity on the opposite wall. **(Author's Note: Picture on my bio.) **

"Alright ladies," She yelled like a drill sergeant and started pacing back and forth in front of us. "We only have five hours to get ready for the club tonight and we have to look _fantastic._" I turned to Jane to give her an _'Are you kidding me' _look only to see her mimicking Heidi as she walked passed. I tried to control my laughter but it so wasn't happening, which in turn caused Jane to start laughing and Heidi to give the death glare to us both. Which then turned into a sickly sweet smile in which only one interpretation could be given. It was the universal girl look for '_**Welcome to Hell'. **_

_**Author's note:**_

_Sorry it was so short…had to rewrite the entire thing and couldn't find the other half so I decided to just post what I had. _


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys I'm sorry I've been gone so long but my computer stopped working with FanFiction a couple of months ago and I can't get it to work again. I'm moving my story to WattPad if you want to keep following. You can download the app or they have a website as well. My username is LunaNyx97 I hope you all can continue following the story to see what happens with Nikki.

-Chelbik


End file.
